Report 911
Report #911 Skillset: Acrobatics Skill: Hyperactive Org: Shofangi Status: Rejected Jul 2012 Furies' Decision: Rejected. We aren't comfortable increasing the EQ time for Bards outright given the reasonable concerns posed in the comments. Problem: Hyperactive is a skill which is of obscene value to a monk while being almost useless to a bard. Although this may be acceptable for some skills in a skillset, having the 'crown jewel' of a skill being pointless to half the guilds that have it (and those guilds with no alternate skillset instead) is unfair. As it stands, it needs adjustment to bring it to reasonable strength for monks while having some usage for bards. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Change hyperactive to affect both balance and equilibrium. Instead of a straight halving of balance and eq times, have it act as a L3 balance/eq bonus for the duration of the effect. Increase the length of hyperactive to sixty seconds. Decrease the cost to 7p. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Change hyperactive to affect both balance and equilibrium. Instead of a timed effect, have it halve the balance/eq cost of the next five skills used. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Change hyperactive to affect both balance and equilibrium. Have it remove balance/eq cost of next command entered within 10s. This includes things such as refresh power! Player Comments: ---on 7/6 @ 14:06 writes: I like 1, would be ok with 2 and OMG NO to solution 3. As much fun as it would be to kill people left and right with a single combo it would be much less fun to have it happen to me ---on 7/6 @ 21:44 writes: Of these, solution #1 also preferable for me. ---on 7/9 @ 00:34 writes: Solution #1. However 60s is quite a bit for 7p. ---on 7/10 @ 23:01 writes: Timing can be adjusted. However, a L3 bonus is strong, but not as insane as the 50% reduction in balance time that hyperactive currently is. The thought is that with 7p for 60 seconds you can keep it up near permanently, but could do little else with power. That means no damage/wounding/piercing boosts like Shofangi Skive. That means no targeted power songs for bards. That means no ecology swiftfetish if you want to keep the skill up, or quickburns. No transfixion or mesmerize. ---on 7/13 @ 02:27 writes: Hrm. Solution 1 seems the better option presented. Question, how would this impact balance bonus races such as aslaran and faeling? Solution 2 is also viable. My concern is reducing power cost to 7, as this would allow for a subsequent hyper to quickly follow the initial burst. ---on 7/13 @ 16:22 writes: Well, with solution 2 it'd still be the full 10p. For solution 1, there's little bursting that could be done for just 3p, so I don't see it as a great concern. ---on 7/15 @ 07:05 writes: OPPOSED. Any eq boost to bards is really just asking for trouble. ---on 7/15 @ 18:16 writes: Solution 1 is fine ---on 7/16 @ 18:45 writes: Solution 1 supported as long as the ability remains 10p. ---on 7/17 @ 05:19 writes: I disagree, Glevich. "There's little bursting that could be done for just 3p," but solution 1 extends the timer to 60s. There's a fair bit of time to get additional power there, while taking advantage of less power-hungry skills earlier on-- and, well, as Asmodea says, giving bards a large EQ bonus when a number of abilities already have very quick recovery could cause an issue. ---on 7/17 @ 19:15 writes: I was talking to Glevich as he was enchanting for me-- that comment was meant to be directed to Hiriako. ---on 7/25 @ 12:42 writes: I like solution 2 best, but solution 1 would be fine too ---on 7/25 @ 17:11 writes: I'm going to echo Asmodea's concerns about quicker equilibrium recovery for bards. It flat out does not sound like a good idea. ---on 7/26 @ 12:01 writes: After re-reading the previous reports on Hyperactive (111, 458, 743), agree with the problem but no longer support this set of solutions on the account that quicker eq bal for bards does not sound like a good idea. In keeping with the Furies decision on 743, would it be possible to move away from bal/eq speed, but still have the skill provide "burst-offense"? For example, what if Hyper were to work with the performance syntax to increase ka cap on momentum level: i.e. having access to a 2mo form at 1mo, delivering a 4mo form on a 3mo performance, etc. This would mean having 1500 ka delivered at a 5mo. Not sure if and how this would translate to bards. ---on 7/26 @ 15:31 writes: Making it a lvl based increase caps the benefit and is about half of the current boost to balance. Bard attacks are already on the fast side so this would represent only be about a half second or second of faster times (so 5 MinorSeconds in the time it normally takes to play 4). We can adjust the power and duration but I dont think this is too much. Acrobatics is a bard skill that monks can choose to take if they want. To have the trans ability only really benefit monks is silly. ---on 7/26 @ 19:16 writes: OPPOSED, see Asmodea.